


Welcome to Mutant High

by UltimateSaturn



Series: Mutant High [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Boarding School, Developing Relationship, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSaturn/pseuds/UltimateSaturn
Summary: Young Scott Summers discovers that he has been bestowed the ability to fire devestating optic blasts from his eyes. He soon realises he is the next step in human evolution a sub set of humans known as homo superior. Now transfering to the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters he finds himself in a new world full of supernatural adventures. Follow the freshman year of his new life at what he'd come to call "Mutant High"





	1. Nuclear

Bayville was what you would call an ordinary suburban town in the middle of New York State. It seemed like the setting of John Green's next book given how uninteresting and plain it seemed. Rows of identical houses flocked down the streets of minor traffic and reasonably nice pedestrians. It may be one of the few remaing places in America where a stranger would say good morning and you wouldn't be reaching into your pocket for a taser. 

It was a bright and sunny afternoon in August, school was edging ever so nearer so the kids whom remained in the town we're getting the most of their limited time. While many sat at home with their video games or Netflix marathons there were still some who preffered more conventional enjoyment.

Scott and Alex Summers rapidly sped their bikes down the winding suburban streets unaware of the world behind them. The former Scott, was the eldest at 14 years and was riding in front, probably out of the instinctive need to protect Alex just in case they came across anything dangerous. Not that danger was a concept that Bayville could define.

His brown hair was flowing through the holes in his helmet in the summer's breeze as well as his blue shirt and green shorts that ended just above his knee. His brother on the other hand found it difficult to fit his long blonde hair into his helmet that their mother was adamant about wearing. However Alex always felt like she babied him despite being 12 years old, which Scott couldn't miss an opportunity teasing him about.

As they rode their bikes, waving at friendly neighbours and store clerks Scott remisensed on his time at middle school and all the adventures and growth that came along with it, he was slightly saddened by the fact that he was going to miss it so much. 

Alex noticed his brother began to slow down while in thought almost oblivious to his environment.

"Hey Scott you alright there?" Alex called out to his brother who was now only about a metre in front of him.

"Sorry bro just thinking." Scott was almost woken up by his brother's words as he began to speed up to his previous pace upon realising what he was doing. He knew one thing for sure, that he wanted to make high school mean something, but also noticing the sentiment. Every day counted even these last few weeks of summer.

Suddenly he made a sharp turn leading him and his brother down a side street which was not a part of their usual route. Down the street they went, eventually crossing  through a skate park which frightened his brother slightly. 

Althroughout, Scott was noticing a small surge of pain that was happening in his eyes. His vision became blurry and his sense of balance was being skewed in different directions. It was becoming increasingly harder to concentrate on the road as it became increasingly blurred to him. Alex looked on with concern at his older brother who was finding it hard to keep steady on his bike.

"Scott" Alex called out to his brother who didn't seem to hear him, either due to pain or not physically being able to respond. "Scott!" He shouted again as his brother seemed to be moving in a zig zag down the path in the park they were in. "SCOTT!" Alex exclaimed loudly as Scott rammed into a trash can and went toppling through he air, finally landing on the road, curled up in a heap of grass and dust.

Alex brought his bike to a halt doing a backwards wheelie in the process. Dashing over to him on his feet and chucking his helmet to the ground in a rush whilst kneeling down to his brothers side. Scott was clenching his eyes, keeping them rammed shut almost as if it was painful to open them. 

After enough prods from Alex Scott managed to slowly blinked open his only to see a everything with a reddish hue applied to his vision. As quickly as he noticed this scarlet filter on the world it disappeared with him barely being able to collect himself. 

"What happened? Are you alright?" Alex asked in a panicked rush which caught Scott up to what was happening. Other than a few sore spots Scott seemed to feel ok and staggered to his feet but then suddenly felt a pain in his knee which turned out to be a scar he acquired in the fall. He steadied himself on his brother who despite the two year age gap was nearly as tall as him which stopped him from stressing his torso to much.

"We need to get home, mom should look at that" Alex said while picking up Scott's suprisingly unbroken bike with his other hand. 

The two walked off to their house.

Through the winding streets leading to their house the brothers exchanged little other than a few grunts and sighs as they walked with two bikes to number 63 Clairemont Lane. The street their house resided on was a normal street by Scott's standards it wasn't especially nice looking nor rotten. It had a warm feeling to it with nice neighbors and a dog that would run up and down the street with a face that could make the most hardened war vet smile. 

A brown fence and small stone path led to a blue front door with a golden painted metal 63 number plates hammered onto the door. The house was painted white with a few nicks here and there, the roof was maroon which blended similarly to the other homes in the area. Alex rested Scott against the side of the building while he unlocked the door and let the two of them in, his brother going in first.

Scott made his way to the living room where he found their mother sitting comfortably on the couch with an episode of Suits on the television. She turned to Scott with a heavy look of concern upon seeing his injury tucking her brown hair behind her ears with both hands as she shot up to him to put her hands on her son's shoulders. 

"Oh my gosh Scott are you alright what happened?" She asked quickly reminding him of what his brother said nearly half an hour earlier. "Alex grab the first aid kit please?" She commanded rather than asked. Katherine Ann-Summers wasn't a woman to say no to when she asked, it may be because of her being an English teacher at the local high school so she had plenty of experience even before having kids of her own.

She gestured for Scott to take a seat at the dinner table and rolled up his shorts so that she could get a good look at the graze he had received. 

"What happened dear?" She asked him actually seeming to want an answer this time. 

"We were riding our bikes in the park and I randomly got this splitting headache and my eyes just hurt so much I got such blurry vision I couldn't keep steady and I ended up hitting a trash can" Scott explained to his mother who seemed to have expected this to come from Alex rather than him but regardless her concern grew larger.

"I'll make you a doctor's appointment in a bit to get you checked out cause that doesn't sound normal." She said as Alex walked into the room with the first aid kit in his hands. As he handed her the box his mother took a look at his hair and smirked. "And we're getting your brother a haircut"

Scott began to laugh while Alex gained an angsty impression within a split second from hearing that. "What's wrong with my hair?" He said gesturing to his long blonde locks that were headed half way down his neck. 

"Dude you look like you're going to join a surfing team" Scott laughed as his mom placed a bandage around his leg while also giggling. 

As evening fell the brothers were sitting on the couch watching Netflix while their mom was calling the doctor about Scott's eyes while sitting at the table. They were watching a stand up where a joke caused them all to laugh together hysterically, a powerful "shush" came from their mom as she was still on the phone. 

Scott stood up to move over to the kitchen which was connected to the living room at the other end. He poured himself a glass of water and drank it leisurely while looking back at his family in the room. He turned his attention to a picture frame kept on the kitchen table, it was a family photo of them and their dad who died in iraq when Scott was 4. He could barely remember him to the point where the man in the photo looked like a stranger. His mom was dating a fellow teacher that worked at Bayville High called Ronnie for several years now. He was a nice guy who made Scott that he was making her happy.

Speaking of which he could hear the conversation his brother and mom were having about how she'd set us summer homework if she was made their teacher. He smiled at his brother's childish frown to their mother's words. He couldn't imagine being a teacher despite that, especially given how his class behaved, it would just be too much hassle.

Suddenly pain surged throughout his forehead yet again but this time even worse than before, the glass dropped out of his hand and smashed on the floor into smitherines. 

His mother and shot around to him as they hearted the smash. Scott grabbed the sides of his head, pressing as hard as he could as his vertigo increased, vision blurred and he fell to his knees. He could see the world around him turn various shades of red as his family walked rushed towards him. His mum told Alex to stand aside as she came closer to Scott placing her hands over his.

"Scott! I need you to breathe just try to relax." She said while alerting Alex to dial 911. 

"It hurts so much!" Scott mangaed to blurt out in all his pain that was enveloping him and what felt like the entire room. His mom pressed her head against his, feeling the quivering in his body.

"I know sweetheart but I need you to concentrate on my voice- just try to block everything else out and just focus on me." She softly into his ear.

He did his best he blocked out the TV, his brother on the phone with the ambulance services, the shards of glass that had cut his foot, the lights, the picture of his dad, everything. 

Everything except his mom's voice.

Bit by bit, second by second, he managed to calm down and stop shaking. His mom wiped the tears from his closed eyes and kissed him on the forehead. She hugged him pressing his head into her neck and rubbed his back as the final quivers receeded. She pulled him off to look at his face, still noticing his shut eyes 

"Scott, honey do you feel better?" She asked him with a concerned but optimistic tone. 

"Yeah" he squeaked.

"Sweety can you open you're eyes?" She said collecting herself while wiping a tear from her own eye. 

"I'm scared." He whispered.

"It's ok just open them for me" she whispered back.

"Ok, yeah I think I feel better-" Suddenly, the second his eyelid flickered opened huge streams of scarlet light blasted through his eyes, straight in front of him directly to his mom's face. 

She was thrusted backwards flying through the furniture as it crumbled as a result of the pressure. She flew through the window, down the lawn and finally into their car which remained parked outside which then erupted into flames upwards in a spectacular fashion alerting the whole town to the destructive action that occurred.

Scott shut his eyes as soon as he realised what had happened. Within a few extremely short seconds he had utterly destroyed the house and tore apart his mother by just looking at her, leaving blood stains throughout the rubble finally leaving her mangled corpse covered in the ash and flame of their car.

Without looking he knew the devastation he had caused, he heard his brother fall to his knees, too gobsmacked and melancholy to move as he just sat there and looked at the burnt floor and house. Scott leaned back against the stove and fell into tears. He sobbed and sobbed more than he ever had in his life, covering his shut eyes with his fists not daring to get his brother's attention out of fear. 

He had murdered his mother.


	2. The Boy with Scarlet Eyes

The next morning the entire town was erupting in gossip, almost every house in the town were debating and discussing the horrific explosion at the Summers home. Friends of Scott and Alex were frantically calling them to see if they're ok but to no avail as not a single answer came.

The home itself was made a crime scene, with police tape and crime technicians everywhere, scrambling around to find the root of the explosion. There were technicians working at the mangled, destroyed car, which looked like it was melted by a volcano. The stone path was upturned with pieces of rock scattered around the yard and neighboring cars and houses like shrapnel. Almost the entire front of the building was lying in shambles around the street leaving a gaping hole in the heart of the house. The living room looked as if it were residing in a war zone in the middle of world war 2.

What made it worse was the utter contrast of the back wall of the kitchen to everything that lay in front of it as it had barely been scratched by the beam. This last fact baffled everyone whom were there as it seemed almost impossible to how it could've happened. Regardless of the implausibity the crime technicians, blood spatter analyst and other members of the forensic team wrote it down as they found it.

However, as a black limo drove down the street and slowed down for no apparent reason a certain impulse triggered in the whole team's brains. They were absent minded to it so much so that they didn't realise as their whole bodies froze in place, completely oblivious to the fact a similarly suspicious van pulled up behind the limo.

Outside stepped two men dressed in dark clothing, black jackets and trousers with matching caps and sunglasses. They're features were almost completely hidden from anyone, not that the workers could notice. One man was short about 5'6"

With gruff demeanour and side burns that couldn't be hidden as they were as striking as a clown at a funeral. The other man was slightly taller with a more civilized presence and demeanour heavily contrasting his friend.

The two men walked around the the back of the van where the shorter of the two grabbed a half destroyed stove out of the back, as if it had blown up similar to Scott's eyes. It was the same make and model as the one in the home, the man hoisted it above his head and walked into the house being careful not to leave a trace. His accomplice followed and removed the untouched stove that was there and similarly hoisted it above his head and placed it in the van. The man inside pounced out of the building like a cat, seamingly because he was tired of walking. Like a routine, the two closed up the back and banged twice on the side door of the van.

The shorter man pulled out a thick brown cigar while looking into the van's side mirrors. "Ororo hurry up! We ain't got all day!" The man shouted with a raspy and disgruntled tone. Almost immediately outstepped a woman from the van who walked with a commanding presence. Her dark skin was constrasted by a paltinum blonde mohawk that was highlighted in all the right spots. She wore a black trench coat, matching combat boots and trousers. She turned to the her partner with the cigar with a subtle look of distain as if he were an annoying family member.

"Code names only, Wolverine" she spoke to him commandingly with a hint of a wavering African accent.

"Whatever, hey could ya?" He asked nochalantly gesturing to his cigar.

"While that doesn't harm you, we're not so lucky so no." She said while a mysterious gust of wind knocked the cigar out of his hand.

"Seconded Storm" Called out the other man who was now kneeling down by the path, examining the damage and taking a same with a spatula and test tube. He spoke in a sophisticated snarky tone which was at conflict with his long black pony tail which hung off his right shoulder, he removed his hat and sunglasses while also putting on a pair of spectacles while doing work.

"You done there Beast?" Storm asked him in a more considerate tone while turning to him.

"Yep, light it up!" He said excitedly while moving over to the side out of the way.

Storm stepped forward taking a large breath and raised her right hand to just in front of her hip as her iris' mysteriously turned white as dark clouds circled the area. Sharp gusts of wind engulfed the kitchen knocking objects over each other replicating the destruction found in the rest of the room, small flashes of lightning replicated the burning patters and finished off the look providing enough ash and dust to fool any forensic analyst.

As quickly as the clouds appeared they receeded, the three of them then examined what they had done and stepped back into the van, upon satisfaction. Wolverine in a gruff and slightly childish manor jumped into the back row of seats where he lay content as he pulled out a alcohol flask and began having a jolly time. Beast jumped into the drivers seat in an ironic sense of poshness with Storm sitting to his left.

Over in the limo sat a fourth man in the passengers seat, who was dressed in a dapper charcoal suit. He was older around 50 to 60 years with a solid demeanour, he was bald and had a strong look on his face as he appeared to be concentrating hard on the crew working inside the house with his right hand placed on his corresponding temple.

"All set Professor," were the thoughts of Storm that were somehow radiating into the professor's mind. Once he was sure he let down his hand and watched as the forensic team immediately shot back into doing work as if nothing had happened. They were unphased by the massive differences around them as if they didn't know any different, going as far as to write down that it was a gas explosion that caused the fire and explosions onto their paperwork.

"Well looks like our cover is secure Charles, where to next?" Came the confident words of the similarly aged man who sat next to the professor as he turned towards him. He had a care free look to him despite his bergandy coloured over coat which came off as crap as the others' clothing. However his greying but still prominent ginger hair did offset that even only slightly.

His handsome smile did echo a sense of humour however with an infectiously optimistic tone overcoming the two.

"Well Erik I do believe it's time we pay our young friend a visit." Charles instructed gesturing for Erik to drive off. "Hank, Ororo, Logan you're services are no longer required, you may go home, we'll meet you back at the school later for a debrief, thank you." He somehow communicated to Beast, Storm and Wolverine telepathically while the limo drove down towards the Sheriff's department.

As the two vehicles parted ways Charles thought to himself about what was going to lay in the boy's future, what type of person will Scott Summers become now knowing that he himself was a mutant.

At the local Sheriff's department the scene was frantic as this event seemed to be the most important case that had happened in a long while. Officers, deputies and the like were estatic to find out the results given by the forensic team which were only seconds away. Unfortunately to many of them, all their wild imaginations and theories were rendered mute as the call came in that it was a simple gas explosion by an overheated stove which caused the event. Pretty soon after mere minutes the men and women whom worked there dissolved into their desk chairs and reopened case files of lost cats and minor muggings in a morbid sense of misery. After all nothing interesting happened in Bayville.

However, left twidlying his thumbs and soaking in tears that he couldn't wipe away was Scott Summers who had just spent the night in a holding cell. It was the most terrifying and grim experiences in his young life as the only others there was a young teenager by the name of Daniel, he remembered his mom complaining about boy in one of her classes by the same name who dropped out this year, who apperently was here due to drugs found on his person, which he said were the only things that got him through the day. Amongst a few drunks there remained a young woman by the name of Mia who took pity on him given Scott had to have his eyes bandaged up by a doctor who merely thought he had an infection given the story.

Mia was reasonabley nice to him, giving him a chocolate bar that she managed to get passed the guards. Despite this Scott could tell that she was scared beyond belief in the cell, with her being a prostitute that clearly wasn't planning on spending her life in prison, despite the lack of any real moral issue with her practice. But he couldn't think of politics at the moment as the only thing on his mind was where his brother was as he hadn't received so much as a phone call from him or Ronnie which had him extremely worried.

Suddenly a sharp clang came from the bars of the cell closest to the door, a guard had come to release Scott. After hearing his name he was directed to the exit by another guard and with the fierce clang of the bars as they closed behind him he could hear the woes of the people inside who didn't deserve to be there thought Scott. Especially given what he'd done.

As he was led through the station he distinctly noticed the sound of the street wither away as they passed the front door and carried on walkking.

"What's going on? Am I being charged with anything?" Asked Scott feebily as he remembered Deputy Dewolfe saying that he should be good to go depending on the forensic results. He had guessed that he may not get away Scott free but there couldn't be a procedure for this kind of thing could there?

He was placed into one of the interogation rooms judging by the familiar feeling of the chair. Upon sitting he sensed the breathes of two people sitting opposite him.

"Hello Scott it's a pleasure to meet you." Came the posh British voice of Charles Xavier who sat opposite him.

"Likewise young man" Came the slightly cockney North London accent of Erik Lensherr sitting next to Charles.

"Who are you two?" Scott asked confused as ever.

"Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr, we represent the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, which I am the headmaster of of." Charles delivered in a caring tone.

"That's that fancy prep school at the other end of Westchester, isn't it?" Scott asked confused as anymore would be in this situation.

"Yes the very same, and we'd like to offer you a place in the school." Erik said excitedly.

"Wait! My mom just died right in front of me and my brother! Heck I killed her, I don't know how but I did! And you're gonna ask me to join a school?! What type messed up people are you!?" Scott shouted

With that Charles placed his right hand on the corresponding side of his forehead. It caused something to spark in Scott's brain and within mere moments he could see right in front of him, everything that was in the room. It was as if the bandage were gone and his eyes were functioning like they should.

While checking to see if the bandage was still there and being bewildered by the fact that it was, Charles spoke up.

"When I said gifted Scott I didn't mean academically, it's been known that my school seeks out prospective students instead of the other way round. It is because we are looking for students who have been gifted with extroadinary abilities through evolution." Charles explained

"We've experienced and heard the stories from our colleagues and students. People like us commonly endure hardship due to our gifts as well as the potential for discrimination and mass fear from the human population. What we do at the school is provide a safe haven for young mutants so that they can understand and control their abilities and become successful members of society by being provided an education." Erik interjected, calming Scott with his warmer tone.

"We are so sorry that you had to find out about your abilities in such a fashion, you must be feeling cursed, scared and alone. But I swear to you Scott that you are not alone, there are hundreds of people like you, like us." Charles explained which brought Scott down in anger and had him intrigued.

"You can do this too?" Scott asked hastily.

"How do you think you're seeing us right now, different mutants develop different abilities mine is telepathy." Charles smiled.

"And I have the ability to create and manipulate magnetic fields which allows me to control metal." Erik explained while raising his phone out of the pocket without even touching it to check the time leaving it to lie on the table.

"My brother..." Scott muttered.

"He's living with Ronnie Masters your mother's boyfriend, he's agreed to take him in, there may be a possibility that he will develop powers at some point too." Erik said confronting Scott knowing that his brother was safe.

"If I can never get these under control, he'll never be safe around me, and you can help me?" He asked rhetorically. "Thanks for telling me where he is, and since you're not cops you can't keep me here." Scott shouted as he bolted out of the room and down the hallway. Charles and Erik rolled their eyes at this display of carelessness.

Scott managed to remember how to get to the lobby, where he bumped into Sherrif Taylor, a large man who he had know all his life.

"Woah watch it there Scott, look I'm sorry about all of this, your mom. Would you like a ride anywhere?" Asked the Sherrif while getting Scott back on his feet and placing his arms on his shoulders.

"Can you take me to Ronnie's?" Scott asked frantically.

The Sherrif nodded and led Scott out the building to his car just as Erik wheeled Charles up into the lobby and saw the two leave.

"Bollocks." Gireved Erik while bringing Charles' wheelchair to a halt.

"It's fine dear, we know where they're going but he's not going to like what he sees " Charles said with a dread of melancholy in his voice.

As the Sherrif's car made its way through the twin from the centre to the suburbs at the edge of it where Ronnie lived people from all around kept their eyes glued to it as the news had hit everyone. Sherrif Taylor casually offered Scott a chocolate bar to no avail as all he wanted was to hear from his younger brother Alex. The two had been inseparable since childhood and the thought of anything happening to him broke Scott's heart on the way there.

As they pulled up in front of Ronnie's house, Scott managed to hear Ronnie and Alex having a debate through the living room window. Taylor saw it as well but before he could do anything he got a call on his radio saying that he was needed on the other end of the town for a robbery. Hastily he grabbed Scott's shoulder and positioned him in front of the door which was open. He saw him off and then sped off in his car with the sirens blasting down the neighborhood.

Because of the siren blasting Ronnie and Alex didn't hear the door open, allowing them to continue their arguement.

"You should see your brother Alex, how do you think he feels being locked up in a cell for a night?" Ronnie said in a calming but still concerned tone.

"He's a freak! He killed her he killed mom, he's some type of monster!" Alex cried which sunk into Scott like daggers ripping apart his fragile soul.

"I don't want to see him Ronnie! I never want to see him again!" Alex retorted barely giving Ronnie the time to rebuttal.

Scott sank his back down the hallway wall completely oblivious to the two of them on the other side of it. His tears dampened the bandages so much so they begun to clot. Eventually as he heard Alex turn on the PlayStation and Ronnie get to making, he slipt out of the building, through the door without a sound as he strodded down the steps outside.

While stepping down onto the side walk his head began to feel funny, before he could contemplate it he could see again. He started his eyes around still baffled by the fact the bandage was still there. His bewilderment sub sided when he could see his brother through the window playing a game with the look of PTSD across his face. As his smile faded he heard the sound of a wheelchair and turned to see Professors Xavier and Lencher once again, understanding why his sight was here again.

'What did he have to lose?' he thought to himself.


End file.
